


Call me maybe

by TeacherMa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeacherMa/pseuds/TeacherMa
Summary: 夫妇情趣 请勿模仿





	Call me maybe

**Author's Note:**

> 闲来无事打一通付费的情趣电话

“今天怎么样?”  
“并没有什么特别的一天”

 

说着，她随手摁下了扩音键，走进厨房为自己倒了一杯柠檬酒，然后拿着杯子坐在了客厅的沙发上。

“你的公寓听上去不大”  
“听上去，这可真是个新奇的说法”  
“当然，你知道我只能靠听。”对方说完顺带轻声的笑了笑，声音迅速扩散在了这间小公寓里，不可否认，她的脸为此而感到发红。  
“你脸红了吗？”对方就好像站在自己面前一般，赫敏下意识捂住了脸，紧张的摇了摇头。 “没，没有，我只是——”  
“只是为此陶醉？”  
“好吧，随你怎么说。”赫敏又拿起杯子抿了一口酒精饮料，她意识到自己不能在沙发上傻坐着，她可以去收拾卧室，或者收拾厨房，都可以，坐在这里有些让她坐立难安。 “我让你感到困扰了吗？”对方换了一种语气，赫敏准确的分辨出他在向自己示好。  
“并没有，我只是——”赫敏揉了揉自己的头发，“我只是不习惯。”  
“是我太过于直接了吗？”电话那边的人率先说出了答案。“可能这是我的职业缘故造成的。”赫敏还没来得及辩解，对方又轻轻地补充了一句“抱歉。”  
“你不必道歉。”她小声叫了出来，她甚至急切地拿起来电话，但当她发现及时把听筒贴在自己的耳边，她说的也是能是抱歉而已，对方根本不可能了解自己此刻的内疚。“梅林— —”

“梅林？”对方困惑的重复了一句“那是什么？”

“额，别在意，那是我家乡的方言而已。”她总不能和对方解释，自己是个女巫，不过能就此打破刚才的尴尬的气氛也不错。  
“你的家乡？你不是伦敦人？”  
“并不是。”赫敏换了个舒服的姿势靠在沙发上，酝酿了一下继续说道“我和我的丈夫一起在伦敦工作。”  
“嗯，听上去不错。”对方并没有表现出赫敏期待的吃惊，这反倒让赫敏感到了不自在 “你，为什么，我是说——”好吧，她是第一次打这种电话，她难道真的如同其他人说的那样不善于与人沟通？“你，听上去并不惊讶”  
“女士，你需要我为什么而吃惊？”对方听上去不屑的笑了笑，“如果你需要我的惊讶——那我应该现在挂掉这个电话。”  
“你——”赫敏一时有些语塞。  
“我只是接待了太多了像您一样的客人了，所以——”  
“多是指？”赫敏随口问道，她并不认为这是个值得炫耀的经历，这让她感到一丝冒犯。 “你是想让我违心的承认，我只是您一个人的玩物吗？”他很狡猾，赫敏觉得自己被触碰到了私心。  
“怎么可能？！”她咬着牙反驳道，但是却随手抓起沙发上的靠枕丢了出去，梅林，她差点丢到一旁的克鲁克山身上。 “原谅我的冒犯，女士，只是我喜欢你为我斤斤计较的样子。”他说这话的时候，赫敏能感到他的嘴唇是贴在听筒上，他的呼吸几乎要扑到她的脸颊上了，她连忙重新随手把听筒丢在一旁，揉了揉耳朵。  
“我相信，这句话你已经说了无数次了。”等她重新拿起来时候，她克制着自己刚才扑通乱跳的心率，保持严肃的说道，就好像她在法庭上审讯每一个企图逃过制裁的犯人一样。 “不，您是第一个。虽然这无法证明，希望您不要介意”  
“我说了，我不在意这些。”赫敏提高声调的说道，又连忙收敛了语气，她差点暴露了，因为，她在意，十分在意。  
“好吧，您真是个一位有着‘宽阔心胸’的女士。”他在讽刺她的口是心非，显然她的否认让对方感到气恼，“我们是不是该进入正题了，毕竟”电话那边的男人顿了顿“我的时薪——”

“正题”

赫敏因为这句话怔住了，对，聊了这么久，竟然还没有进入正题，她差点忘了 她今天叫了一个特殊的应召服务，看上去这很疯狂，在她的丈夫出差的日子里，她竟然像个寂寞的娼妇一般，梅林，这只是个抚慰她的电话而已，她确定自己可以随时挂断。

“是的，您该不会只是想和我普通的聊聊天吧？”  
“不可以吗？”赫敏喃喃自语道，梅林，她必须再给自己倒一杯酒，威士忌不错。  
“当然不可以。”男人直接了当的否定了她的最后一点羞耻心“我想取悦您——像您的丈夫一样取悦您——或者——”对方停住了。  
“或者什么？”赫敏忍不住从刚才他说的话带来的震撼中挣脱出来，问道

“或者取代他”要命，他的语气几乎让她信以为真。

“额，听上去，你对你的职业很投入？”她必须岔开这个话题，随便说点什么都行。  
“当然，毕竟它可以给你带来最‘极致’的快乐——”好吧，赫敏，确定他真的进入到了所谓的‘正题’了，所以，她应该怎么做

“这是我，第一次——你知道的——所以我——”赫敏一手握着电话，喂了自己一口刚刚从酒柜里取出来的烈酒，但是酒精并没有给她带来多少勇气。  
“我喜欢你的‘第一次’。”对方语气逐渐暧昧了起来“你知道的，对于一个男人来说，这会让我格外兴奋”

“我结婚了”

赫敏说完，顿觉有些后悔，要命，这个时候提起他的丈夫，虽然她只是想明确告知他，自己不是个什么经验都没有处子。  
“我取悦您，与您的丈夫无关。”对方丝毫不在意的补充道“当然，我希望你待会能摘下你的婚戒。”  
“你刚刚明明说，这和我的丈夫无关——”赫敏为自己能扳回一局感到庆幸。  
“当然这与你的丈夫无关，我只是不想待会你划伤自己。”赫敏有些摸不着头脑，他想说什么“看来，你并不习惯用你的无名指——”

“——停——停——”她差点从沙发上蹦跳起来，他在说什么，什么手指，什么无名指。  
她抬手看了看自己的婚戒，是枚有些年头的戒指了，上面印着自己丈夫家族的族徽，还有两个人的姓氏缩写。  
“安静——”对方的语气陡然间不是之前的恭敬与暧昧，听上去倒像是严肃的呵斥。“你可真是个没有情趣的女人。”  
“你怎么敢，我可是——”赫敏的抓着电话，大声的争辩  
“花了钱，是吗？”对方轻佻的抢白，“不过，我不喜欢没有情趣的女人。可是——” 对方没有继续说下去，像是陷入了某种思考当中一样。  
“可是什么？”赫敏承认，她刚才的‘大呼小叫’的确不太像一个女人，至于情趣这回事，她不以为然。  
“可是我喜欢调教没有情趣的女人。”梅林，他又在贴着听筒讲话，“所以，你正合我的胃口”

“你真的、很、敬业。”  
赫敏在电话这边，咬着牙一字一句的说道。

“不，因为你，所以我今天格外的‘敬业’”要命——他能不再这样随意的调笑自己了吗，她感觉自己的胸腔里扑腾着一只蝴蝶。  
“那我是不是需要付给你双倍的价钱。”  
“你简直无趣的——可爱，我不喜欢在这个时候谈钱。”  
“你真是个挑剔的人。”赫敏抿了一口威士忌，因为她预感，对方快要真正的进入正题了，她不想待会因为勇气不足而半途而废。   
“当然，我对于女人也是格外的挑剔。”  
“所以你现在？”赫敏试探的问道，她的眼睛虽然随意的打量着自己的公寓，心思却集中在对方的回答上。  
“你想听我说什么呢？期待，还是失望。”他坐在桌子边，赫敏听到了他的手指敲击桌子的声音。  
“你在哪儿？”她没有顾得上那个回答，直接抛出了这个她感兴趣的话题。  
“你听到了”他意味深长的说着“我现在正在工作，所以我当然在我的办公室里。”  
“怎么可能？！”什么工作，这种乱七八糟的工作只适合在——她刚才一直以为他在——床上。  
“为什么不可能？需要我现在念一下我目前处理的文件名字吗？”好像，他们之间聊得话题越来越远离一开始的‘正题’了，而且听上去，他说这件事的语气还很一本正经，她几乎就要相信了他的说辞。  
“那你还”一个有正式工作的男人在和一个已婚女人打关于色情服务的电话，听上去，有点荒谬，但就目前来看，这是已经发生了的事实。

“事实上——我在幻想——”  
听上去，他真的在签字，是笔尖摩擦纸张的声音，“我在幻想你穿着制服走进来的样子。”

“什么——”她还沉浸在猜想他真正职业的间隙，他就毫无保留抛出了所谓的‘正题’  
“你露出的小腿很好看”  
“我不喜欢上班的时候穿裙子”赫敏冷静的打断了他的猜想，这样看上去，她可真是个没有一点情趣的女人了，但她今天的确穿了套裙。  
“那很好，毕竟我不喜欢与别人分享。”  
“你真是——油嘴滑舌。”事实上，赫敏今天的确穿了裙子，而且她正在打量着自己的小腿。 “当然我这方面的技术很好”他说起这些带有隐喻的话的时候，丝毫感受不到任何他的迟疑，就好像他们是在聊今天的天气一样。

“所以，我可以吻你吗？”

这是个电话，这是个暗示，什么都代表不了，他的语气充满诱惑，但不可否认，从刚才开始赫敏就早已感受到了身体的跃跃欲试，要不要更进一步，这取决于她的选择。  
“你听我说，既然这是个电话——这是个电话——你只是——”  
“不要拒绝我，我不喜欢你对着我的‘帐篷’说‘不’”  
什么——他的‘帐篷’，如果赫敏没有听错以及理解错的话，他竟然——梅林——这是从事这项行业必须具备的天赋。  
“怎么？听上去，你并不相信”他的声音这次有点远，“它很硬、很烫、而这都是因为你”

赫敏的心跳猛地加速了起来，她已经将电话放在了沙发的一边，听着从听筒里的声音带着情欲弥漫在这间不大的公寓里，她忍住自己想要大喘气的冲动。 只是不安的摩擦了几下自己的小腿。  
“怎么了，是我太心急了吗？”对方适时的善解人意，更让她感到羞赧。  
“并不是，我——”她还没有准备好，但这是真的吗，她的手指顺着她的大腿滑到了她的私处，梅林，她什么时候，她湿了，在和这个男人聊天的某一时刻，而她才刚刚发现。 “你在抚慰自己吗？”  
“没有！”她迅速抽回了手指，就好像对方站在她面前看到了刚才发生的一切一样，她不知道自己为何慌张，明明他什么都看不到。  
“你在撒谎！”他好像在训斥做错事的学生一样，训斥着她

“感觉好吗，抚慰自己的感觉——或者说想象着我在抚慰着你——”

赫敏感觉自己无法回答，而她却在他的引诱下鬼使神差的重新把手指放在了大腿的内侧甚至更深处。  
“告诉我，你需要我吗？”她的手指隔着她的底裤，感受着她自己的湿润。他的语气带着不容反驳的凌厉，她在他看不到的这一边，轻轻地点了点头。  
对方没有在意她的沉默，“那么打开你的腿，我想品尝你的滋味。”他说这话的时候，赫敏恍惚间以为自己听到对方喉结滚动的声音，她褪下了自己的底裤，当然她的套裙还挂在她的腰上，她迟疑了一下还是把手指送了进去，要命，她想象这是那个男人的舌头。

正如她的期待，柔软却坚韧，她的深处每一处都被细致的舔舐着，梅林——她在咬紧自己的下唇。  
“我——”他长久的沉默，让赫敏感到不安。  
“我在——你很甜——像个糖罐——”他的话让赫敏沉溺，她忍不住又增加了一根手指，但带来快感的同时，也让她感受到了极大的空虚，她渴望更为直接的触碰。

“快一些”她不知道自己是在要求自己还是要求对方，但她就是这样直接的说了出来。 “你在求我，是吗？”听上去，那个男人的语气也并不是如同之前那般自在，他也在压抑。

“是的，是的——”可是她顾不得细想，她认为自己需要的更多，而这是只有这个男人才能给予自己的。  
“你需要的是谁？”赫敏听到电话那边窸窣的摩擦声，梅林，他也在——赫敏涨红的脸酝酿了一下语气。

“你——我需要你——”她用了她的最大勇气，说出了这句话。

即使她明知道这只是个电话服务而已，什么实质性的进展都不会有，但她忍不住说出来这些，这种感觉是前所未有的。但是，出乎意料，她发现电话那边传来了忙音。

梅林,就在她不知所错的看着听筒的时候，门口的门铃声又不巧的响了起来，她听到门外的人因为没有应门，正在掏出钥匙的声音，她的丈夫？！  
为什么会在这个时候回来，她来不及穿好内裤，只能把它塞在沙发的缝隙里，她抓紧在整理自己的衣着，她的套裙看上去糟糕透了，全是褶皱。她不想在客厅里面对他的丈夫，她在他推门走进来的时候，快步走进了厨房，随便做点什么都好，她的大腿内侧还残留着她放纵的证明，她的脸现在一定像一颗熟透的苹果。

“我回来了”他的丈夫在脱下外套之后，就走了过来，看上去他非常疲惫。这让她为自己刚才的行为感到万分愧疚。  
“你看上去很不好”她尽力撇下脑子杂乱的思绪，她重新帮他挂好他的大衣，试着去关心她的丈夫，这更像是赎罪。  
“当然，今天接待了一个客户。”他跟着她的步子，重新坐在沙发上，要命，他好巧不巧的坐在那个塞着她的底裤的缝隙上。  
她差点尖叫出声，但又很快恢复了平静

“是个很麻烦的人？”  
“是个女人”

他喝了一口她放在茶几上的酒，抬眼打量着她，

“是个没有一点情趣的女人。”

说完，他们两个人之间陷入了沉默，赫敏看了看坐在对面的这个男人，然后一言不发的站起来，走到他的面前，毫不犹豫的跨坐在他的大腿上。

“玩的开心吗？德拉科。”说着她松开从刚才开始就一直攥着的手心，里面是一张钞票，她慢条斯理的解开他上衣的扣子，塞了进去

“你的服务我很满意——”

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 是时候告别破折号文学了
> 
> 决定从此刻开始认认真真学习标点符号的规范使用


End file.
